The long-term objective of the proposed Human Subject Recruitment Research Core is to provide investigators whose research interests fall within the mission areas of NIDCD with the subjects they need to complete their studies efficiently and cost effectively. Specifically, the proposed Research Core supports the Communication Sciences Participant Pool to provide the names of potential subjects (infants to the elderly) with normal hearing and balance and with disordered hearing and balance, to investigators at the University of Washington. By making the process of recruiting subjects more efficient for investigators, research productivity is increased. In addition, collaborations among investigators will be encouraged because it will be easy to identify the studies in which subjects have been tested and to find subjects who are interested in participating in collaborative efforts. Finally, the Communication Sciences Subject Pool will encourage investigators who have avoided becoming involved in research on special populations, such as hearing and balance impaired individuals, because of the difficulties involved in subject recruitment, to pursue their interests in this field of research.